Discussioni utente:Adamanttt
Benvenuto su Halopedia! Ciao Adamanttt, benvenuto su Halopedia! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Halo: I Flood. La tua modifica verrà presto controllata e, nel caso di errori, corretta da altri utenti della comunità. Ecco alcune pagine utili: *Per ambientarti nella wiki, consulta il portale, una pagina di riferimento con alcuni aggiornamenti sui progressi della wiki. *Per rendere la wiki uniforme, dovresti seguire alcune regole, che eviteranno attriti con altri utenti e modifiche inutili: consulta il manuale degli stili come pagina di riferimento. *Utilizza il Sandbox per fare prove; altrove, potrebbero costare modifiche e perdite di tempo (a te e agli altri utenti), nel caso tu sia alle prime armi e faccia qualche errore. *Nel caso tu voglia conoscere "Halo" in maniera più approfondita, consulta "l'Universo di Halo", una pagina che contiene i principali contenuti su halo. Lascia un messaggio sulla mia pagina delle discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- YUBBO (Discussione) 09:14, 23 apr 2011 ma lascia stare i titoli così... avevamo deciso io ed un altro utente, jhonthespartan117 di lasciarli con le lettere in maiuscolo, non importa, i redirect ci stanno li apposta per quello... oper i fantasmi di onyx non ho capito cos'hai fatto.. il secondo admin è sempre johnthespartan, ma è inattivo; c'è anche roboris, ma è da più di un anno che non viene qui--Yubbo 20:03, apr 24, 2011 (UTC) Si si infatti al tempo io avevo scritto in una remota pagina di discussione del sito che i titoli non sono corretti con tutte le maiuscole, oltre al fatto che, per esperienza, si creano una marea di redirect che poi rallentano il tutto; il problema è che la cosa ha preso un uso così forte su questo sito che farlo equivale a rifare da capo il sito. Ci sta il piano che mi hai proposto, però non è ancora il momento di farlo, prima di tutto devo organizzare i files in maniera corretta, ci sono file che hanno come nomi numeri a caso o parole in inglese, che non permettono di essere tracciati facilmente in italiano; sono si e no al 5-10% del lavoro totale. comunque, per i fantasmi di onyx; dev'essere un problema di cache, perchè a me lo indica con le lettere minuscole; prova a svuotare la cache (anche solo la cronologia), dovrebbe tornare normale, non succede spesso ma è successo pure a me. comunque, per il piano dei titoli: lo farò appena avrò un pò di tempo libero, ci sono una marea di redirect che indirizzano ad altri redirect su questo sito, c'è una pagina speciale che li elenca tutti, ma non ho ancora avuto tempo di guardare.--Yubbo 20:20, apr 24, 2011 (UTC) procedi pure, ma sta attento a non perdere nulla per strada, l'altro giorno facendo un lavoro simile ho perso un file che stavo rinominando; per sicurezza salva le pagine da qualche parte, ad esempio su un file di testo sul blocco note (pc) o su textedit (mac). se lo fai, salvale con la formattazione precisa, cliccando su "codice sorgente".Yubbo 20:31, apr 24, 2011 (UTC) il mio stile preferito era monaco, e l'hanno tolto... il problema grave di questo stile è che non si può personalizzare veramente come vorrei, perchè ci sono troppe limitazioni. è un dilemma cercare sfondi adatti, quello che c'è adesso è lo sfondo che doveva essere il menù pre alpha di halo reach; ho tentato di metterci quello del secondo atto della campagna ma non ci sono riuscito per niente.... per riuscire a caricare files buoni bisogna avere conoscenze grafiche che non ho, e per fare i temi belli bisogna conoscere html o la formattazione wiki molto bene... tutte cose che non so fare :) comunque io a forza di abitudine mi ci trovo bene, però le pagine col nuovo stile sono molto, anche troppo sottili. a dire il vero è un redirect che ho già piazzato apposta per una pagina su un personaggio di halo legends.Yubbo 19:05, apr 26, 2011 (UTC) si può, si può, ma i redirect esistono per comodità come quelle :D--Yubbo 19:25, apr 26, 2011 (UTC) non lo so ma è successo anche ad xbox live.Yubbo 19:55, apr 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, va bene = ) Cercherò di mettere in corsivo tutti i nomi delle navi della marina covenant. Solo una curiosità, hai modificato tu i template Modelli Navi Covenant e Infobox? Grazie per i consigli Halopedia fan 16:01, apr 27, 2011 (UTC) Ottimi = ) ho solo ingrandito la dimensione da 30% a 40% perchè altrimenti diventavano troppo lunghi in verticale. -Halopedia fan 20:10, apr 27, 2011 (UTC) Discussione con Halopedia fan Ciao Adamanttt, scusami, non mi sono ancora presentato. Sono Halopedia fan e "lavoro" su questo sito da dicembre 2010. In questo momento mi sto dedicando alla Marina Covenant (compresi i Template Flotte Covenant, Infobox e Modelli Navi Covenant). Ho apprezzato molto i tuoi contributi sui template e anche quello sul corsivo (anche se mi darà un po' di lavoro da fare!). Solo qualche correzione: come già ti ho detto, ho aumentato la dimensione della tabella perchè risultava troppo lunga in verticale. Poi, non trovi che il carattere con cui sono scritti i dati sia un po' piccolo? Soprattutto se scritto in corsivo diventa quasi illeggibile. Magari lo potremmo ingrandire di qualche punto ma, tutto sommato, ottimo lavoro!! Se hai bisogno di me contattami. Halopedia fan 13:10, apr 28, 2011 (UTC) Ho letto la discussione e in effetti avete ragione... ... ... ma ho già modificato una volta tutte le pagine delle navi per ridurre lo spazio in verticale. Stringere il template alla tua misura vorrebbe dire riportarle ad una condizione precedente alla mia prima modifica. Ad esempio nomi come Flotta Personale del Profeta della Verità occuperebbero ben 3 righe! Anche un nome comune a tutte le navi: Torrette a Impulsi occuperebbe 2 righe. Nelle pagine delle navi più grandi (che hanno partecipato a più battaglie o sono state parte di molte flotte) la tabella diventerebbe talmente lunga da sembrare un poco pacchiana! Magari possiamo trovare una medizione: una misura intermedia tra 40% e 30%. Anche se penso che il 40 sia la misura ottimale. Inoltre la tabella della Uniyelding Hierophant è cosi larga per via dell'immagine. Basta ridimensionarla un poco e sembrerà più graziosa. Resto in attesa di una tua risposta = ) Halopedia fan 16:16, apr 28, 2011 (UTC) Ottimo lavoro = ) Solo una cosa: non è possibile aggiungere le precedenti voci "scudi energetici" e "mezzi" (ovviamente facoltative, ma alcune navi ne hanno bisogno: ex Incrociatori)? Halopedia fan 16:08, apr 29, 2011 (UTC) Ho lasciato un messaggio sul template nave = ) - Halopedia fan 12:55, apr 30, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Adamanttt, è possibile ingrandire dell'1% o dell 2% il template:nave? Questo perchè i nomi Battaglia dell'Installazione 04, 05, 00... occupano due righe. Basterebbe una tabella un pochino più grande per contenere tutto il nome. Grazie e ciao Halopedia fan 16:22, mag 7, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Adamanttt, ben ritornato!!! Ho visto che ti sei dato da fare oggi, eh ; ) Halopedia fan 16:17, lug 4, 2011 (UTC) Ben detto! - Halopedia fan 20:01, lug 4, 2011 (UTC) Ottimo lavoro con i reindirizzamenti = ) Ho eliminato tutte le pagine che avevi messo in cancellazione immediata tranne quelle sui Brute. Dimmi te se posso eliminare anche quelle ; ) Halopedia fan 14:25, lug 9, 2011 (UTC) Ho dovuto ripristinare due vecchi nomi: *La Pillar of Autumn (livello Halo: Reach) perchè esiste un livello con lo stesso nome in Halo: CE; *Il Pacchetto (livello di Halo: Reach) perchè esiste l'episodio di Halo Legends the Package (che in italiano sarebbe "Il pacchetto"). Halopedia fan 16:08, lug 9, 2011 (UTC) OK! Domanda: i nomi dei livelli devono andare in corsivo? Mi pare che su Wikipedia italiana li tengano in "normale". Poi, per le fonti, quando diciamo livello di Halo: Reach: ...., io eviterei di mettere ogni volta "Halo: Reach" tra le 2 quadre. Il collegamento se non lo trovano se lo cercano. L'importante è il collegamento al livello.... - Halopedia fan 16:19, lug 9, 2011 (UTC) cancellazioni ho cancellato i link (sempre che non ho sbagliato qualcosa), tranne quello Kig-yar (y minuscola) perchè non si sa mai che qualcuno scriva con la y minuscola nella fretta, in futuro; quindi a quel punto ci ritroveremmo a fare modifiche o a rifare il redirect, ho ritenuto opportuno lasciarlo per sicurezza Yubbo 11:18, lug 4, 2011 (UTC) nulla di che, ti spiego: in pratica era un utente molto buono e volenteroso, che ha creato tantissime pagine (credo 50) in meno di una settimana, di fatto aumentando il lavoro della wiki (cosa buonissima). Un giorno, ho cominciato a creare le medaglie per la wiki, e lui ha cominciato a spammare le categorie ovunque, giusto per fare punti. l'ho avvisato più volte, oltretutto non ascoltava mai i consigli su come correggere la grammatica (frasi con punteggiatura e parole completamente attaccate); è andata a finire che un giorno ho deciso di bloccarlo per 24 ore, per intimarlo a leggere gli avvisi e a fermarsi. L'unica cosa che ho ottenuto è stato essere insultato su gruntpedia, con la mia pagina utente che ha cambiato nome da "yubbo" a cretino o pezzente. Ho dovuto bloccare le pagine utente più conosciute qui e su gruntpedia per impedire ulteriori rivolte. quando l'ho sbannato, ha ricominciato a spammare categorie, e non solo, ha cominciato a crearne di nuove, senza alcun criterio. in più mi ha volutamente beffato, dicendomi che avrebbe aggiunto solo categorie da li in poi. Dal momento che non tollero queste cose nei confronti di nessuno, ho deciso di bannarlo a vita, qui e su gruntpedia (altrimenti avrei continuamente dovuto stare a cancellare le modifiche a caso che avrebbe fatto per "vendetta"). In più ho scoperto che ha tentato di rubarmi l'utente e password... almeno, credo sia stato lui, l'indirizzo ip dovrebbe coincidere (ma non ho ancora verificato), l'orario di cambio password coincideva col suo ultimo post su gruntpedia ieri pomeriggio, quindi mi è parso ovvio pensare che potesse essere stato soltanto lui... che poi alla fine mi dispiace bannare le persone così, aveva dato un sacco di contributi, si può dire che era il "motore" della wiki negli ultimi giorni.Yubbo 11:29, lug 4, 2011 (UTC) Spero sia così, comunque diceva di essere siciliano, io avevo già ricevuto minacce da un utente non iscritto, che postava da palermo, soltanto perchè continuavo a cancellargli le pagine. dopo quell'episodio ho deciso di alzare lo standard di sicurezza (cosa che non avrei mai fatto prima di allora), che peraltro era la volontà di altri collaboratori che partecipavano con me ad halopedia durante l'estate scorsa. mi è sembrato giusto utilizzarlo come pretesto, infatti da allora lo spam e il vandalismo in generale è praticamente ridotto a 0.Yubbo 11:52, lug 4, 2011 (UTC) i titoli sono interamente in maiuscolo nei videogiochi :( non saprei, in inglese lasciano la maiuscola... http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Dome_of_Light suggerirei di fare ugualmente... anche se effettivamente è errato, quasi tutte le pagine hanno la maiuscola.Yubbo 12:34, lug 4, 2011 (UTC) LOL ma c'era già... l'ho fatto circa due settimane fa al massimo: http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Cancellazione_Immediata con tanto di categoria :D comunque ora ci penso subito Yubbo 14:37, lug 4, 2011 (UTC) facciamo così: il tuo template è circa un milione di volte più bello del mio... tengo il tuo e lo copio nella pagina di cancellazione immediata, così non devo stare a rifare le categorieYubbo 14:38, lug 4, 2011 (UTC) carabina covenant ho dovuto ripristinare "Carabina covenant" (con covenant minuscolo) perchè se no mi rinviava al modulo di ricerca o alla pagina cancellata; adesso correggo il redirect e poi è a posto ;)Yubbo 11:49, lug 8, 2011 (UTC) problema 2 abbiamo un altro problema: "Halo: la caduta di Reach" è un link rosso, l'ho trovato due volte in una pagina... che faccio, ripristino il redirect oppure correggiamo pagina per pagina i rimanenti?--Yubbo 11:52, lug 8, 2011 (UTC) carabina covenant n°2 in pratica, se nella ricerca mettevo "carabina covenant" dopo averla cancellata, non mi avrebbe dato la pagina carabina tipo-51 (con le giuste maiuscole, ora scrivo di fretta), ma una serie di pagine diverse che contenevano carabina e covenant all'interno; quindi l'ho ripristinata per pura comodità... alternativamente, succedeva che venissi rimandato alla pagina di ripristino.Yubbo 12:05, lug 8, 2011 (UTC) lo so, ma infatti succede solo su wikia; su wikipedia normalmente non succede.Yubbo 12:32, lug 8, 2011 (UTC) FAVORE TI DEVO CHIEDERE UN FAVORE,MI DOVRESTI DIRE COME,IN HALO 3,SBLOCCARE IL TASTO PER REGISTRARE PICCOLE CLIP NEI FILMATI,ATTENDO RISPOSTA Kwassass 13:36, lug 8, 2011 (UTC)Kwassass notte del solstizio fermati un secondo, ho trovato qualcosa che non va. Abbiamo cancellato super trasporto d'assalto di halo reach mettendoci un redirect, che manda a notte del solstizio... che a sua volta rimanda al livello omonimo.. e la nave, che fine ha fatto? non riesco a trovarlaYubbo 15:41, lug 9, 2011 (UTC) trovata; devo mettere la disambiguazione su Notte del solstizio, peròYubbo 15:42, lug 9, 2011 (UTC) ormai ho messo Notte del solstizio come pagina disambigua, effettivamente forse è meglio metterci il livello come principale pagina, cancellare il redirect livello (come hai detto tu) e lasciare il segnalatore di disambiguità in tutte e due le pagine...Yubbo 15:48, lug 9, 2011 (UTC) si va bene dai... lo faccio io che tanto ora non ho molto da fare :)Yubbo 15:53, lug 9, 2011 (UTC)